Don't Let Me Go
by transformedstarwarsgal
Summary: Ever since Ironhide had been killed by Sentinel Prime, it seemed like the fearless leader was….well, for lack of a better word, depressed. Of course, he had never been that social with the troops and it was completely reasonable - if you get attached, it's harder to make decisions that could put them in danger. Well, can one mech's arrival help change that?


**This fic was requested by A and A Pikachu Prime. I'm sorry if this isn't exactly the plot-line you asked for but this is what my mind created so….yeah. Well, here it is! It's got a slow-ish plot but I hope you stick with me through it! Reviews are alway welcome, and thoroughly enjoyed. **

Optimus Prime always seemed so secluded. When the other Autobots did something, other than battles or strategies _for _battles, Optimus always stayed away from it. He'd stay in his office, alone, or sometimes in his recharge quarters, alone. Sometimes, the others worried about the giant leader, their last Prime. Ever since Ironhide had been killed by Sentinel Prime, it seemed like the fearless leader was….well, for lack of a better word, depressed. Of course, he had never been that social with the troops and it was completely reasonable - if you get attached, it's harder to make decisions that could put them in danger. But, lately, he had been even more distant, didn't talk much unless he was in a meeting and even then he looked like he wasn't really listening to anything that was being said.

"Ratchet, I'm worried about Optimus," Will Lennox, who was sick of seeing the once proud Autobot's shoulders sag in defeat, optics not even focused on anything anymore, told the medic once when no one had seen Prime all day since he had locked himself in his office and wouldn't let anyone in.

He looked down, speaking in a calm voice that might have sounded a little annoyed to the right ear, "Optimus is mentally fit to be in command, if that's what you humans are concerned about." He looked back at the setting sun over the large mountains surrounding their new base, lighting up the pointed peaks. Ever since the battle of Chicago, NEST had moved the Autobots off the mainland and onto a mountainous island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. The island wasn't on any maps and no one but the world leaders knew about, so the 'bots were allowed some peace and quiet with the war over.

"No, I don't think anyone else has noticed," Lennox defended. "I was just wondering if there's something I can do to help him."

"Unless you can bring every Autobot he ever cared about back from the dead, then no, there's nothing you can do," Ratchet replied bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest and refusing to look at the human standing next to him.

Lennox sighed, kicking up the dirt with his worn amy boot. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do? I hate seeing him so upset."

The mint green medic looked at the Colonel, his optics dimming slightly. Lennox, and many other humans that spent their lives with the Autobots, had learned to watch their optics for emotions. If they flashed a bright sky blue, they were usually excited about something, if they flashed off and on, the 'bot needed recharge, and if they dimmed a dark sea blue, they were sad.

"No, he's lost so many 'bots that he was close to, I think he's finally given up looking for the silver lining." From the way Ratchet spoke, Lennox could tell that it was something he had feared would happen for a while. And now it had… "I don't think we're ever going to see Optimus truly happy ever again…"

* * *

"Colonel Lennox, we're getting a transmission from someone who says he is Ultra Magnus, Autobot." Lennox looked down at the command center solider pulling off her headset to call up at him. "He wishes to speak with Optimus Prime immediately."

"I'll call Prime," Will said, grabbing his cellphone from the clip he had on his belt and flipping it open, hitting the seven on his speed dial - Optimus's commlink receiver number. "Hey, Prime, we've got a transmission from an Autobot by the name of Ultra Magnus who want to talk to you."

"I will be in the Command Center soon," Optimus Prime responded in a monotone. He didn't even seem slightly excited to hear that there might be a new Autobot on base.

"Ok, good," Lennox replied, a little surprised by Prime's tone. Optimus must be getting worse, not even thinking the thought of new Autobots was possible. He usually had an almost happy tone when the possibility of new recruits came up, even after he fell into this weird depression.

After a few moments of waiting in almost complete silence, Optimus's alt form drove into the command center. He transformed, gears grinding almost painfully together until the tall, shoulders slightly drooped, Autobot leader stood in front of them.

"Is Ultra Magnus still connected?" Optimus questioned, not a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah," Will muttered as he was ordering the solider that got the transmission to get him on the speakers. It took a minute or two, but they did get the communication with Ultra Magnus connected and were able to talk with him.

"This is Optimus Prime, of NEST Operations, identify yourself."

"Optimus, thank Primus you're okay, I was so worried," the mech on the other end of the communication said in relief. "I'll be landing soon, probably a few of this planet's rotations."

"Alright, we will give you landing coordinates."

"More like crashing," Ultra Magnus muttered dryly, "The landing gear on this hunk of slag is shot."

"Safe journeys, Magnus," Optimus said with a hint of happiness in his voice.

Lennox could have even swore he saw Prime smile.

* * *

It was three days later when the Autobots were waiting for Ultra Magnus to (crash) land. They were standing in the Gobi Desert, in the middle of the night to make sure no humans saw them. Optimus Prime had his hands clamped behind his back, watching the skies. he was awaiting the comet that would Ultra Magnus's ship.

Cliffjumper stood next to his leader, swords out and ready just in case it was a trick. Though that seemed somewhat implausible with the war over, it was better to be safe than sorry; you never know if there are Decepticons not near Earth who think the war is still going. Like Ratchet and pretty much everyone else close to Optimus, Cliffjumper was extremely excited for the new Autobot. Optimus and Magnus had a very close bond, they were practically like brothers. It would definitely help Optimus. But he didn't worry that, if this wasn't an Autobot, that it may push Optimus even farther away.

After a while, almost two Earth hours, a large ball of light started coming closer to the landing coordinates. To ensure everyones safety, though no humans had accompanied them, the Autobots were very far back from the estimated landing coordinates.

The ball crashed only seconds after they saw it, sending dirt and Earth flying through the air. Optimus skillfully blocked a rather large chunk of rock coming at his head with his arm, waiting until the ship, if it could even be called that anymore, stopped moving so they could safely approach.

Heatwave put out the flames that had been licking away at the metal ship and everyone approached, Ratchet and Optimus Prime first. They had to turn the large ship before they could get the the windshield, which had been completely shattered in the crash. A large Autobot, probably even taller than Optimus Prime himself, sat slumped against the controls of the ship. He must have been knocked into stasis by the force of the crash. Optimus and Ratchet carefully ripped at the ship's body, trying to make enough room for them to get Ultra Magnus out without causing further injury.

Once they got him out, they laid the larger mech on his backstruts, Ratchet checking him over for any serious injury. He had a few minor dents and a rather large one on his shoulder strut, making it unable for them to shift the arm from being clamped to Magnus's side. He also had a few leaking lines that, without medical attention, could become deadly and a small crack along his head and a leakage on his left leg that would need welding. Other than that, Ultra Magnus looked fine.

"Help me get him in my trailer," Optimus Prime ordered, his voice quivering on happy. He still seemed doubtful but at least this was a start.

* * *

It took a full day to get from the landing coordinates back to their home base. Ratchet had made most of the repairs on the trip but Ultra Magnus was still in stasis and the medic wanted to make sure there was no serious, missed damage. Once they got the mech in the medbay, he refused to let anyone in. The doors were locked and, surprisingly, no one was on the other side, waiting for Ratchet to be done. Everyone went back to their normal duties and even Optimus had gone back to locking himself in his office.

Ratchet was just watching Ultra Magnus now. The damage was pretty much fully repaired, except for the welding on his helm and left leg, and Ratchet now had to play the waiting game. It wouldn't be too log before the mech awoke and the medic was 100% sure the first thing out of the mech's mouthplate would be…

"Where's Optimus?" Magnus asked, siting up with little difficulty. He looked around the large medical bay, searching for the mech but the only 'bots in there were himself and Ratchet.

"In his office, I can have someone escort you there after I run a full scan of your systems." Ratchet forced Magnus to lie down, not that the mech really put up much of a fight, and began his scan. It was over soon after. "Alright, you're good to go. I'll comm Prowl and see if he can bring you to Optimus's office."

"Thank you, Ratchet," Magnus said, getting off the berth and winced, gripping the fresh welds on his leg. He put all his weight on his right leg, as Ratchet put a numbing gel around the area. As Magnus waited for the gel to take affect, Prowl walked into the medbay and over to the med bench.

"I am glad to see you here, Ultra Magnus, Optimus really needs your help."

"What's wrong with him?" Magnus questioned, following Prowl out of the medbay after saying a quick goodbye to Ratchet.

Prowl explained the whole situation, how Ironhide had been killed by someone Optimus considered a mentor, how he had closed himself off from everyone, the whole story, until they finally arrived to the mech in question's office. Prowl punched in his clearance code and walked in, Magnus following closely behind. The taller mech smiled warmly when he saw Optimus Prime, reading over a data pad, completely oblivious to their sudden appearance.

The 2IC coughed rather bluntly, getting Optimus's attention. Optimus looked up from his data pad, confused until he saw who it was. "Hello, Optimus Prime, sir, Ultra Magnus wished to see you." With that, the police car exited the office, leaving the two mechs alone.

"I need to speak with you about my living arrangements at the base."

"I am getting you a room in the solider barracks right now, actually," Optimus said, lifting the data pad he was holding up.

"Does everyone sleep in the barracks?" Magnus questioned, walking over to the desk and sitting down in the chair adjacent to the leader.

"Yes, couples usually can get a conjoined one but yes, everyone gets their own room in the barracks," Optimus answered, rather plainly. He continued to look at the data pad, keeping his optics away from the mech in front of him.

"And I need my own?"

"Well, I just assumed you weren't seeing anyone here," Optimus answered, "If you are, I need to know their designation and then you both need to sign a datapad labeling you as sparkmates."

"Well, we're not really sparkmates, we didn't have the time to officially bond but we're a couple," Magnus answered, smiling at Optimus who still wasn't looking up at him.

"Well, I can assure you that you will be able to bond with them here as long as it doesn't disrupt your work." Optimus looked up for a second. He saw Magnus's look of confusion that soon made him confused. "What is wrong? Did I not explain it accurately?"

"Optimus? Don't you remember what we have?"

When Optimus Prime had been Optimus, no title, he had made a relationship with Ultra Magnus. They had been "head-over-heals" for each other, and had even planned on bonding soon. The bondage could never happen once Optimus became Prime. He was too important and if anything were to happen to Magnus, Optimus would soon follow out of grief. And once the war sent them away from Cybertron, both mechs had just assumed their lover had been terminated, due to the lack of a sparkbond.

"Of course I do," Optimus defended, quickly looking back down at his desk as he continued speaking, "I just…don't want to get attached to anyone anymore, it hurts too much."

"Optimus, the war is over, it's safe to say that you can be happy for once." Magnus stood up, walking around the desk to where his leader and long-lost lover sat, staring at his servos. He lifted Prime's chin up, forcing optic contact. "And if you're just afraid of losing me, I promise you…I am not going _anywhere._"

Optimus looked up, a faint smile appearing on his faceplate. "I still love you, more than anything."

"And I love you," Magnus murmured affectionately, leaning towards his leader and place a gentle, loving kiss against Prime's lip plates. Primus, Optimus missed this. His spark actually felt happy, at peace, for once. He kissed back, glossa slipping into the other mech's mouth. The glossas tangled together, battling for dominance. Magnus separated for a second, watching Optimus with optics filled to the brim with love and even a little lust. "Let's take this to your quarters."

"_Our_ quarters," Optimus corrected.

* * *

Lennox was walking towards the beach with Sarah, wanting to watch the sun set with his wife while their daughter played with Bumblebee, Carly and Sam. Annabelle was growing up so fast. Soon she would be twelve years old and going to middle school in the fall. Man, that made Will remember how long he had been working with the Autobots. Annabelle hadn't even been a year yet when he met them and was thrown into their crazy world and now it had been ten years since. _Ten years!_

As Lennox got lost in his thoughts, the arrived to the cliff over-looking the stormy seas surrounding their little island. They had thought that no one would be here, but they were very wrong. The shadows of two massive Autobots sat on the grassy cliff, one body tucked into the other while that Autobot had his arms wrapped tightly around the slightly smaller mech.

"Optimus?" Lennox questioned, noticing the shape and design of the 'bot being cuddled. Since when was Optimus Prime cuddled?

The 'bots looked back at Lennox and his wife. "Yes, Colonel?" Optimus questioned, separating from the larger mech. "Is there something you need?"

"No," Will admitted, looking over at Sarah, who looked rather uncomfortable for interrupting the Autobot's peace. "I just couldn't tell who you were. Since it's so dark."

"You humans cannot see in the darkness?" The other mech questioned, tilting his head in confusion.

"Uh, no, we can't…" Lennox trailed off, not remembering the mech's name. He knew it was two words, started with a U…Ultra…? Magnus!

"Hmm," Ultra Magnus murmured, looking over at Prime for a moment and then back at the humans. "Well, that's something I did not know."

"We'll, uh, leave you two alone…" Lennox said, turning around and guiding his wife away from the two Autobots.

Ultra Magnus looked over at Optimus, smiling. Once he knew that the humans were far off, far enough away from hearing range, he smiled. A devious, lusty smile. "Good thing they hadn't come a few minutes earlier."

Optimus chuckled lightly, tucking himself back into his mate's strong arms. They had bonded last night and were enjoying every astro-second of being with the one they truly loved more than anything. Optimus, his spark no longer filled with despair, had a true grin on his faceplate. The war had brought on many casualties, and that still saddened him, but now he knew, _truly knew_, what it felt to love someone and know that they love you just as much. And that made up for everything else.

**Yes, cheesy ending that doesn't make much sense, but I don't really care. Sooooooo, you like? Please leave a comment to tell me how I did. **

**R&R—transformedstarwarsgal **


End file.
